Wild Brawl 2
Wild Brawl 2 '''is a fighting video game based on Super Smash Bros series and sequel to Wild Brawl. It is released on Nintendo Wii U and 3DS. Animals (Playable Characters) from the first game ''Bold''' means unlockable'' North American Animals * Alaskan Moose * American Badger * American Bison * American Mink * Black-Tailed Jackrabbit * Black-Tailed Prairie Dog * Bobcat * Common Bottlenose Dolphin * Coyote * Grey Wolf * Grizzly Bear * Hooded Seal * Humpback Whale * Mountain Goat * Mountain Lion * Muskox * Mustang Horse * Nine-Banded Armadillo * North American Beaver * North American Raccoon * Pacific Walrus * Polar Bear * Pronghorn * Rocky Mountain Bighorn Sheep * Roosevelt Elk * Striped Skunk * Virginia Opossum * White-Tailed Deer * Wolverine * Woodland Caribou * Bald Eagle * Blue Jay * Canada Goose * Golden Eagle * Great Horned Owl * Greater Roadrunner * Northern Cardinal * Red-Tailed Hawk * Wild Turkey * American Alligator * Desert Tortoise * Western Diamondback Rattlesnake * Great White Shark * Giant Pacific Octopus South American Animals * Capybara * Giant Anteater * Giant Otter * Guanaco * Jaguar * Southern Tamandua * White-Headed Capuchin * Andean Condor * Greater Rhea * Boa Constrictor * Green Anaconda * Spectacled Caiman * Red-Bellied Piranha European Animals * Brown Rat * European Pine Marten * Narwhal * Red Fox * Stoat * Wild Boar * Black Grouse * Common Barn Owl * Common Buzzard * Common Raven * Mute Swan * Peregrine Falcon * Red-Backed Shrike * Western Capercaillie Asian Animals * Asian Elephant * Bengal Tiger * Bornean Orangutan * Dhole * Dromedary Camel * Giant Panda * Golden Jackal * Indian Grey Mongoose * Indian Rhinoceros * Malayan Tapir * Sloth Bear * Snow Leopard * Toque Macaque * Indian Peafowl * Gharial * King Cobra * Komodo Dragon * Reticulated Python African Animals * Aardvark * African Elephant * African Leopard * African Lion * African Wild Dog * Blue Wildebeest * Cape Buffalo * Caracal * Cheetah * Common Chimpanzee * Common Hippopotamus * Common Warthog * Crested Porcupine * Fossa * Gemsbok * Greater Kudu * Ground Pangolin * Honey Badger * Impala * Meerkat * Olive Baboon * Reticulated Giraffe * Ring-Tailed Lemur * Spotted Hyena * Thomson's Gazelle * Topi * Western Lowland Gorilla * White Rhinoceros * Helmeted Guineafowl * Ostrich * Rueppell's Vulture * Secretary Bird * Black Mamba * Gaboon Viper * Jackson's Chameleon * Nile Crocodile Australian Animals * Dingo * Platypus * Red Kangaroo * Short-Beaked Echidna * Tasmanian Devil * Tiger Quoll * Australian Magpie * Emu * Southern Cassowary * Coastal Taipan * Perentie Antarctic Animals * Killer Whale * Leopard Seal * Southern Elephant Seal * Adelie Penguin * Brown Skua * King Penguin * Colossal Squid New Animals (Playable Characters) ''Bold means unlockable'' North American Animals *American Black Bear *Arctic Fox *Beluga Whale *California Ground Squirrel *Kodiak Bear *North American Porcupine *North American River Otter *Northern Fur Seal *Northern Short-Tailed Shrew *Red Wolf *Southern Grasshopper Mouse *Western Spotted Skunk *Eastern Screech Owl *Great Blue Heron *Greater Sage Grouse *Northern Goshawk *Sharp-Tailed Grouse *Snowy Egret *Snowy Owl *Alligator Snapping Turtle *Copperhead *Gila Monster *Regal Horned Lizard *Great Barracuda *Great Hammerhead South American Animals *Baird's Tapir *Brown-Throated Sloth *Common Marmoset *Jaguarundi *Kinkajou *Ocelot *Tufted Capuchin *Vicuna *Blue and Yellow Macaw *Harpy Eagle *King Vulture *Magellanic Penguin *Magnificent Frigatebird *Scarlet Macaw *Southern Rockhopper Penguin *Toco Toucan *Emerald Tree Boa *Eyelash Viper *Green Iguana *Cane Toad *Golden Poison Frog *Bull Shark European Animals *Alpine Ibex *Common Seal *European Badger *European Bison *European Hare *European Hedgehog *European Wildcat *Harbour Porpoise *Iberian Lynx *Red Deer *Sperm Whale *Common Pheasant *Eurasian Eagle Owl *Northern Pike Asian Animals *Asian Water Buffalo *Blackbuck *Fishing Cat *Indian Leopard *Indian Sambar Deer *Japanese Macaque *Lar Gibbon *Markhor *North Sulawesi Babirusa *Northern Plains Grey Langur *Persian Onager *Proboscis Monkey *Przewalski's Horse *Red Panda *Siberian Tiger *Sumatran Rhinoceros *Wild Yak *Demoiselle Crane *Golden Pheasant *Chinese Giant Salamander African Animals *Banded Mongoose *Black-Backed Jackal *Black Rhinoceros *Coquerel's Sifaka *Fennec Fox *Gelada *Grevy's Zebra *Lowland Bongo *Mandrill *Masai Giraffe *Mountain Gorilla *Nyala *Okapi *Pygmy Hippopotamus *Red Hartebeest *Serval *Striped Hyena *Vervet Monkey *Grey Crowned Crane *Lappet-Faced Vulture *Marabou Stork *Martial Eagle *Shoebill *African Rock Python *Nile Monitor *Puff Adder *Veiled Chameleon *African Bullfrog Australian Animals *Common Wombat *Eastern Grey Kangaroo *Numbat *Red-Necked Wallaby *Hooded Pitohui *Kea *Laughing Kookaburra *Frilled Lizard *Saltwater Crocodile *Thorny Devil *Tiger Snake *Tiger Shark *Box Jellyfish *Southern Blue-Ringed Octopus Antarctic Animals *Blue Whale *Crabeater Seal Stages from the first game * East African Savannah * Amazon Rainforest * Indian Swamp * Alaskan Forest * Virginia Forest * Florida Swamp * Bornean Rainforest * Australian Outback * Great Barrier Reef * Arctic Tundra * Antarctic Ice Cap * Sahara Desert * Andean Mountain New Stages *Rocky Mountain *American Prairie *Kalahari Desert *Congo Rainforest *Australian Forest *Atlantic Ocean *Chinese Forest *Arizona Desert Modes Single Player * Classic Mode * All-Star Mode * Target Test Multiplayer * Versus Mode * 8-Player Wild Brawl (Wii U only) * Wild Tour (Wii U only) * Wild Run (3DS only) Sequels * Wild Brawl * Wild Brawl 3 * Wild Brawl 4 * Wild Brawl 5 Category:Video Games Category:Animals Category:Video games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting video game Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:Wild Brawl